1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for reinforcing a seat mounting portion of a vehicle body, and more particularly, to a structure for reinforcing a seat mounting portion of a vehicle body, which may stably protect an occupant by stably supporting a seat on a vehicle body at the time of a frontal collision or broadside collision accident of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A seat of a vehicle in the related art is mounted and supported on a floor panel, which constitutes a bottom of the interior of the vehicle, in an internal space of the interior of the vehicle which is formed in a vehicle body.
The seat of the vehicle needs to be stably mounted and supported on the floor panel so that an occupant may be more stably seated on the seat. To this end, in the related art, separate mounting reinforcing members are used when the seat of the vehicle is mounted on the floor panel.
Among the seat mounting reinforcing members of the vehicle, there is a seat cross member that is formed to be extended in a width direction of the vehicle, and mounted on the floor panel. The seat cross member has a structure in which an approximate “”-shaped cross section, which is opened toward a lower side of the vehicle, is formed to be extended in a length direction thereof.
An outer tip portion of the seat cross member in the width direction of the vehicle is attached to a side sill inner member that is formed to be extended in a length direction of the vehicle, and an inner tip portion of the seat cross member in the width direction of the vehicle is attached to a tunnel portion of the floor panel.
The side sill member is a constituent element of the vehicle body which is positioned outward in the width direction of the vehicle, and serves to absorb and reduce an impact at the time of a broadside collision accident of the vehicle, and a bulk head is inserted and mounted in the side sill member in order to reinforce rigidity of the side sill member.
In order to mount the seat of the vehicle, a seat mounting inner member and a seat mounting outer member are applied.
The seat mounting outer member, which has a structure that is extended in the length direction of the vehicle, is superposed on the outer tip portion of the seat cross member, and attached to an inner surface of the side sill member in the width direction of the vehicle, and the seat mounting inner member, which also has a structure that is extended in the length direction of the vehicle, is superposed on the inner tip portion of the seat cross member, and attached to the tunnel portion, such that the seat of the vehicle is mounted and supported on the seat mounting inner member and the seat mounting outer member.
The seat mounting outer member serves to reinforce the side sill member and absorb and disperse an impact at the time of a broadside collision accident of the vehicle, and the seat mounting inner member serves to disperse impact energy, which is transferred through the seat cross member, to the tunnel portion, and reinforce rigidity of the tunnel portion at the time of a broadside collision accident of the vehicle.
The seat cross member is typically made of a high tensile steel plate in order to cope with a broadside collision of the vehicle such that formability of the seat cross member deteriorates, and a length of a flange, which is adhered to the side sill member, is short such that it is difficult to perform welding, and as a result, there is a problem in that connection rigidity between the side sill member and the seat cross member deteriorates.
In addition, since the bulk head is locally inserted into the side sill member so as to reinforce the side sill member, which does not effectively handle a broadside collision, and as a result, there is a problem in that a connection part between the side sill member and the seat cross member easily buckles at the time of a broadside collision accident of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.